If you ever dare to hurt him
by Th 1998
Summary: After Robin had returned to life, Chrom figured it was time to make it very clear what he thought of his relationship to Lucina. She thought she knew what was going to come, she couldn't have been more wrong.


Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own shit

**What can I say about this story aside from it being a bad comedy one shot? Only that I wrote it because there are so many fanfictions where Chrome gives Robin, his suspiciously close best friend, absolute hell for daring to bring his future daughter who has lived a horrible life finally her well deserved happiness. So hey, no matter how bad the comedy is, it's still better than those stories, well, better then that part of those stories. It's not like this is a full story after all.**

.

.

.

When she first laid her eyes on his sleeping form lying in the grass before her, she couldn't believe her eyes. Robin, he had come back, back to them, back to her. Lucina felt tears build in her eyes and she ran towards him, almost jumping into his arms.

''What is going on, where am I?''

Lucina paused, no, it couldn't be, she had to know, carefully she asked.

''Robin, do-do you remember who I am?

Robin looked around for a few seconds before looking back at her.

''Am I truly back?''

She quickly nodded. And then he suddenly started to shout.

''THAT IS WONDERFULL! OF COURSE I REMEMBER YOU LUCINA MY LOVE!''

And with that, he energetically jumped up and hugged her as if he never wanted to let her go again. She felt exactly the same. But that couldn't last forever, she knew that she was not the only one wanting to welcome Robin back.

Hugs were exchanged and tears shed while everyone welcomed back their favorite tactician. The reunion quickly turned into something akin to a giant family meeting, albeit the craziest the world had ever seen. Suddenly she saw her father approach her and Robin, a very serious look on his face. He came to a stop in front of them and tried his best to look imposing, something he quite excelled at. She raised an eyebrow, what could he possibly have to say to them?

''I supposed that now that the war is over you two are planning to go through with your wedding?''

Ah, that was it, she hadn't expected that. It felt flattering, she had never taken her father to be the overprotective type. She wondered how Robin would handle the situation. Robin just smiled at his best friend.

''Of course we will, after all the world is now finally at peace.''

Her father closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again, the stern gaze still in them.

''First let me say that I am happy for you, I really am. None the less I have to make it perfectly clear to you that I will not stand for it if you ever hurt him in any way, is that clear?''

Wow, that was harsher then she had expected, her father really was tearing into Rob... wait a second, hurt him?

Her father must have seen her confused look because he continued.

''I know that it is his choice to marry whoever he wants and that he is in love with you, I am just a bit concerned.''

''... what?''

Was her father threatening... her?

''Is there something wrong Lucina?''

Of course there was.

''You are aware that I am your daughter, right?''

But he just looked at her confused.

''So you are, what about it?''

What did he mean, what about it?

''You are supposed to threaten Robin so that he never hurts me.''

Now her father face turned into shock.

''Why the hell should I threaten him, he would never do anything to hurt you.''

Okay, that was it.

''HE LITERALLY SITS BESIDE ME WITH ANOTHER WOMEN IN HIS ARMS.''

These words caused her father to look back at Robin, and true to her words Tharja, wherever the hell she had come from, was lying in his arms, not caring the slightest bit that he sat right beside his fiancee but apparently neither did he. Finally her father turned back to her again, good, it seemed he had understood the situation.

''That was uncalled for Lucina, you know how Tharja is, what do you want him to do, chase her away?''

Oh, for the love of.

''YES!''

Her words caused a deep frown on her father's face.

''Now look here young lady, that is no way to react, you know exactly how much he values his friends. You can't just expect him to hurt her like that, you know how she is. He would never do something like that.''

She could feel Tharja giving her a smug smile while wiggling herself in Robins lap.

''HIS PAST SELF TURNED INTO A GIANT DEMONIC DRAGON THAT KILLED ALL OF HIS FRIENDS.''

Okay, maybe that had been uncalled for but she was angry. Surely her father would understand. But one look at Robins face was enough to not only make her feel terrible about herself but also anger her father.

''That is exactly what I mean, I know you do not mean it like that but such things simply cannot happen. If you don't stop with this behavior I will not allow this marriage to happen. I know you love him but I am seriously concerned with your mental state at times.''

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, he did remember who he had just defended right?

''Excuse me?''

But her fathers stern gaze stayed on his face.

''You heard exactly what I said, if you continue to act this way I will not allow this marriage to happen. I am sure Thajra would be perfectly happy to take your place.''

''I would, in fact, we can do it right now.''

...Where the hell had she gotten that wedding dress so quickly, never mind put it on? Nevermind that, she had to end this madness now, she looked pleadingly at her mother. But Sumia just took one look at her father and then at Robin before shaking her head in resignation, so much for that plan.

Finally, Robin took action, it was about time. He walked up to Chrome, a serious expression on his face and built himself up to full height. Good to see that at least her fiancee would stand up for her. Normally she would not have wanted him and her father to fight but this once she would happily accept it. Yes, right now it would be really satisfying to see Robin... hug her father? He started to speak to her father in a gentle voice, he didn't even speak that gentle to her.

''Look Chrome, I know that you just want to protect me but I need to make my own decisions. Nothing will change that we will always be together until the day of our deaths.''

He was talking about her, right... right?

''But I also love Lucina, she brings me more happiness then I would have ever thought possible and I want nothing more than to wake up every day next to her, knowing that she will be by my side, she is my life, my happiness.''

Now she had to smile, that was actually very cute of him, maybe she had missjud...

''Also Tharja will murder her in her sleep if she ever hurts me''

''I suppose that is true. Look, I am sorry for reacting that harsh, you know I only did it because I love you, right?''

''And I you.''

Okay, fuck it, she had to get out of here, hunt a bear or something, before she went completely crazy... she probably shouldn't be gone too long tough, otherwise Robin would really end up marrying Tharja.

''Yes he will.''

Said Women suddenly appeared at her side.

''Okay, how the hell did you know what I was thinking.''

Tharja just smiled at her.

''Dark magic of course.''

''WHAT CAN YOUR STUPID DARK MAGIC NOT DO?''

She had not expected an actual answer but the rhetoric nature of her question seemed to have gone over the crazy woman's head.

''Peel potatoes of course.''

Not for the first time on this day Lucina wondered if it really was too late to return to her old timeline. On the other hand, she bet that her self from this timeline would snatch her Robin away if she were to do that. She would need to teach that thieving bitch a leasson before it was too late... okay, so maybe her father did have a point after all.


End file.
